The present invention relates to game board devices for amusement. In particular the present invention relates to a game board device for moving a game controlling element that can randomly fall into a board cavity or pocket.
Mechanically operated games are popular with children because of the activity of the game pieces and the opportunity to interact and control the moving game pieces. One popular class of games includes board games having movement of playing pieces or elimination of players determined by roll of dice or other randomizing elements. These types of games are widely known and available, and have an enduring popularity with children.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,105 to Breslow includes a game board having a centrally situated variable speed motor. A toy motorcycle is tethered to the motor so that the motorcycle can rotate about the motor along a circular travel path. Playing pieces and obstacles can be placed in the travel path to allow performance of stunts, such as jumping or maneuvering to obtain game points. Although the toy motorcycle includes a human figure with a motorcycle helmet, the figure is not detachable, and is not intended to be separated from the motorcycle to control game flow or patterns.
Other board games are also known to have rotating elements for assisting in game play. As an example, Ferris, U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,568 describes a manually cranked toy bee that is capturable by toy frog mouths situated around the circular path of travel of the bee. Other examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,257,045; 2,486,752; and 4,022,474, all of which rely on rotating elements to provide for random or semi-random game play.
The present invention provides a novel board game having manually or electrically powered elements for determining game play. The board game of the present invention includes a board defining a plurality of pockets and a movable mechanism having an outwardly extending arm and a holder attached to the arm. The holder is configured to pass over the plurality of pockets as the arm moves across the board. A detachable figure separate from and removably connected to the holder is positioned on the holder, and a game action is provided by a mechanism that may include bumps or ridges in the game board for jostling the holder to cause random or semirandom detachment of the figure from the holder. Upon detachment, the figure falls into one of the plurality of pockets to determine game play and movement of game pieces.
In preferred embodiments, the movable mechanism includes an electric motor that rotates a shaft, with the electric motor being powered by a replaceable battery. Typically, the plurality of pockets are symmetrically defined and evenly spaced along the periphery of the board. A plurality of bumps and ridges are defined to lie between the plurality of pockets and the electric motor, acting to jostle the holder, which typically is a horse figure constructed from plastic or wood. The detachable figure is a cowboy figure that can be seated or mounted upon the horse figure, but is not rigidly attached to the horse figure. After receiving multiple jostling impacts, the cowboy figure falls from the horse, and comes to rest in one of the pockets defined in the board.
In an alternative embodiment, the board game includes a board, a plurality of catchment devices positioned around the board, and a mechanism for moving an outwardly extending arm in a circle. A holding mechanism, such as a horse figure, is attached to the outwardly extending arm, and the holding mechanism is configured to pass over or adjacent to the plurality of pockets. Also provided is a detachable figure separate from and removably connected to the holding mechanism. The holding mechanism is jostled as the outwardly extending arm contacts bumps or ridges defined in the game board, causing random or semirandom detachment of the figure from the holding mechanism, with the figure falling into one of the plurality of catchment devices to determine game play.
Advantageously, the present invention enhances static board game play with the random or semi-random "bucking" action of the motor controlled horse figure. After some indeterminate amount of bucking, the cowboy figure falls into a pocket, the particular pocket into which the cowboy falls determining movement of game pieces. This provides a lively and enjoyable game for children that can be economically produced and distributed.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent upon consideration of the accompanying drawings and detailed description of the invention.